Un Jugador Experto en Canterlot Hight
by Delta Ganz
Summary: Un chico experto en juegos viaja gracias a muerte con un sistema de juego a su película favorita ¿que hará ahora?
1. prólogo

prólogo

Narra Rex

Hola soy Rex Yamatanorochi, tengo 17 años, vivo solo en la ciudad de Nueva York

Soy un universitario "normal", claro, si por normal tomas que estoy estudiando 4 materias seguidas

Medicina

Bioquímica

Tecnología

Matemáticas

Soy el primero de mí clase o mis clases, no tengo novia, ni amigos y aún virgen bebé

Yo soy un fanático en los videojuegos de todos los tipos

Juego desde juegos de peleas como

The King of Fighter 94

Hasta

Mortal Kombat XI

Juegos RPG

Desde Duggedon

Hasta

Demonio X

Juegos de cocina como

Factori Amber

Hasta

Los de realidad virtual

Me encantan tanto los juegos que creé uno me base en mí serie favorita My Littel Pony La Magia de la Amistad

En internet te puedes encontrar con muchas cosas, entre ellas lo más maravilloso, My Littel Pony

Creé este juego basandome en el clopfic de YouTube del tipo que ni coña sabe de mlp y por desgracia le tocó a Spike humanosado reencarnando en el juego cuando murió como pendejo

Este juego lo llamo

"My Aventures Ultimate of Equestria"

Un juego donde hay una combinación de todos los sistemas de juego

Lucha, cocina, rompecabezas, inteligencia, RPG,etc

Mí juego fue muy bien aceptado, o mejor dicho demasiado, me llegaron millones y millones de dólares en mí cuenta bancaria por mí juego

Tanto así que Hasbro me pidió que yo participará en el modelo de los ponys y la historia de la 5 generación de MLP, yo obvio acepté

Todos les gustaron mí juego, hasta cuándo estaba trabajando en mlp 5generation vi al dueño y varios empleados y los de seguridad jugando mí juego

Solo 1 de todo el planeta tierra pudo completar el juego al 100% y el premio fue un pase de solicitud para sacar gratis todos los archivos para la segunda parte de este juego

2030

Salió la 5 generación y créanme cuando digo que fue tan amado como la 4 generación, la inclusión de personajes de las antiguas generaciones

Los villanos viejos y nuevos

Chistes y escenas que sacarían una carcajada a la persona más seria del mundo

En serio era perfecto pero no termina ahí

Saque mí nuevo juego

"The Light Darker Than Black"

Logrando tener millones y millones de dólares pero lo que me importaba era hacer los juegos

Pero igual, Hasbro y varias empresas de series famosas se unieron para crear una serie donde se basan en mis juegos

Pero nos desviamos del tema

Hoy estaba en el hospital ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán pues tengo cáncer y no se cómo se originó

Lo único que sé es que me queda solo 1 día de vida

Este último día de mí vida aquí lo gaste lanzando mí último pero mejor juego que haya creado

" The Assessin The Dark"

Estás últimas horas jugaré mí primer juego

No tengo padres ni conocidos, no tengo amigos, ni familiares, desde que tengo memoria siempre e estado solo

Pero cuando estaba jugando escuché un canto de miles de personas

Vi la tele y me sorprendió lo que vi

Casi toda la gente en el mudo estaba cantando la canción de mí juego

Afuera de mí ventana también

Japón, China, Uruguay, Argentina, Dinamarca, México, técnicamente todo el mundo estaba cantando el himno de mí juego

Creo que se esparció lo de mí cáncer y ahora todos con lágrimas en los ojos me daban una despedida que siempre recordaré

Hasta que escuche

El Alma Nunca Muere Solo Renace

Y solo me quedé viendo con lágrimas en mis ojos viendo el inicio de mí juego

Y antes de cerrar mis ojos para siempre solo empece a cantar el opening de My Littel Pony La Magia de la Amistad de la cuarta generación y con eso echo me mí vida se fue de este mundo

En un lugar desconocido

Se podía ver a nuestro prota dormido, estaba flotando en la nada, hasta que...

???: Para cuando vas a despertar ( decía un desconocido)

Rex: mmm? ( Dijo abriendo mis ojos y viendo a la figura frente a mí) o por...

Rex estaba bien de frente a Muerte uno de los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis

Muerte: por fin despiertas, bueno yo soy...( Fue interrumpido por nuestro prota)

Rex: Muerte uno de los 4 Jinetes del Apocalipsis junto con Guerra y otros dos más

Muerte: bueno solo quería hacerte un trato, como me encantó tus juegos y más el último te voy a dar otra oportunidad

Rex: no mames hasta la misma muerte juega mis juegos!!( Dijo sorprendido)

Muerte: eso no es lo único, también los otros Jinetes, Dios, Lucifer, Los Arcangeles, Los Príncipes del Infierno, Los Ángeles y Hasta los demonios, técnicamente tu juego es el mejor de toda la existencia

Rex: ...( Se quedó callado, jamás pensó que seres como angeles y demonios les gustará sus juegos ¡¡¡INCLUSO AL DIOS SUPREMO LO JUEGA !!! o sea ¿WATS AT FUCK?!!!)

Muerte: bueno como tengo poco tiempo aquí solo puedo decirte, gracias por hacer un juego tan divertido y disfruta tu nueva vida te lo mereces

Y así un gran torrente de luz me rodeó y en la nada se quedó Muerte

Muerte: bien a jugar se a dicho ( dijo para sacar un iPhone Motorola última generación Full HD y iniciar el primer juego de Rex en su partida guardada que indicaba que solo lo completo el 18,5% del juego) agh como mierda un simple humano en pocos meses pudo completar esto si yo ni siquiera en estos años lo e completado el 20% mierda

Decía mientras jugaba

En otra parte

Nuestro prota estaba cayendo hasta que sintió que chocó con el ¿Suelo? Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en una habitación

Por lo que veía parecía de un chico no Mayor de 16-17

Entonces se levantó y se vió

Se quedó sorprendido, cambio totalmente

Rex: empecemos


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Se podía ver a nuestro Protagonista viéndose a si mismo, le sorprendió que cambiará de apariencia, pero entonces vio su habitación y dijo

Rex: en donde me mandó Muerte ? No sé dónde estoy

En ese momento vio el reloj que decía 4: 28 AM, entonces se fue al baño, tenía mil preguntas ¿Donde estaba? ¿Quien era? ¿Como era en este mundo? Todo hasta que en su mente dijo "Desearía poder ver todo de mí" en eso una pantalla apareció enfrente del protagonista mostrando toda su información

Nombre: Rex Darcker Than Black

Nivel 1

Edad: 17 años

Fuerza: nivel 3

Velocidad: nivel -10

Historial

Un chico estudiante de la escuela Canterlot Hight, muy buen estudiante, aunque muy abusado, fue acusado de violación, abusos físicos como psicológicos y asesinato de una alumna en tu antigua escuela Crystal, pero saliste de prisión al no encontrar pruebas en tu contra ,igual incluso por ser inocente, t tacharon como violador .

Desde que se enteraron todos los alumnos, maestros y las directoras ye odian

Tus padres fueron asesinados hace mucho cuando tenías 5 años y para sobrevivir tuviste que robar recibiendo palizas y mutilaciones

Por suerte conseguiste varios trabajos aunque no te paguen mucho por lo de la noticia

Aunque eres el mejor de la escuela, no eres bueno en gimnasia así que el profesor puede romperte tus huesos como lo hizo antes

Rex: madres, no sabía que tenía que hacer esto pudiera pasar, espera, ¿Dijo Canterlot Hight? Eso significa que estoy en Equestria Girls, pero en que tiempo mmmm deseo ver el calendario para cuando llegue Twilight Sparkel de la otra dimensión

Calendario

Día: 14

Semana: 3

Febrero

Año: X

Llegada de Princesa Twilight

Día: 20

Semana 3

Agosto

Año X

Rex: okey, tengo 3 años antes de que empiece lo de la película, creo que con un sistema de juego será pan comido, será mejor aumentar mis estadísticas

Desde ese día empezó, lo que sería, mí nueva vida, me Hiba a la escuela sacando las mejores notas, compraba alimentos para mí, trabajaba el resto del día y volvia a casa a entrenar

Los días pasaron y pude mejorar mis estadísticas, también subí de nivel, y aumentaba todo considerablemente

Las Mane six siempre me veían con odio menos Flutershy yPinkie Pai, obvio, pero no me importa un pepino lo que me digan

Las semanas pasaron y esas semanas pasaron a meses, mis estadísticas y mí nivel subieron desde que empecé a matar animales, no me importaba cual era, desde una hormiga pequeña hasta un maldito oso, pero solo me ayudaron a subir de nivel y conseguir experiencia

Un dato curioso es que pude comprarme una espada para cazar en una tienda personal que tiene este sistema

Es muy buena para matar, pero algo raro paso

Un día común yo estaba recibiendo mí premio de la misión Diaria

Rex: aja (suspiro) veamos que tenemos está vez, normalmente es solo dinero pero veamos (dijo para tocar el cofre y apareciera una llave de color verde) eh?

Objeto Legendario: Llave de Mazmorra debajo de la tierra

Está llave te llevará a una Mazmorra creada por el sistema, se la puede utilizar cuántas veces sea necesario

Rex: con que mazmorra instantánea

Después de unos días me fui directo al parque yo pensé que con mí nivel actual podría entrar en la mazmorra

Cuando entre vi a tres lobos extraños

Enemigo: Lobo colmillo de Acero

30 Vida

Ataque: 50

Se lo conoce por su mordida mortal capaz de romper el acero, sus dientes son casi tan peligrosos como una mini-gun Cargada

Rex: ya veo porque lo llaman así (dije para sacar mí espada y empezar la matanza )

Varios lobos intentaron morderme pero gracias a mí habilidad pasiva maestro de.espada, que lo conseguí al entrenar con mí espada, les corte el cuello a todos

Otros intentaron atacarme con zarpasos pero eran demasiado débiles y terminaron muertos

Y al final los restantes lobos colmillo de acero intentaron abalanzarse contra mí pero yo simplemente les corte desde el cuello hasta la pansa acabando con ellos

Rex: eso fue fácil ( dijo pero recibió un ataque de rayo en su espalda) PERO QUÉ CARAJOS?! ( Para voltear y ver otra clase de lobo )

Enemigo nivel 12: tracno Rayo

Vida 120

Ataque 100

Es conocido como un lobo de rayo, nacido desde el relámpago, puede disparar relámpagos y rayos electrónicos a sus enemigos

Rex: genial, ahora esto ( este si fue difícil, tenía que atacar esquivar, atacar esquivar, para colmo había más de 80 lobos )

Varias horas después, con mucha dificultad, pude encargarme de ellos aunque muy dañado conseguí una armadura y una espada nueva ya que la otra se me rompió

Ahora soy mucho más fuerte

Nombre: Rex Yamatanorochi

Edad: 17

Altura: 1.98

Nivel: 18

Vida: 1200

Experiencia: 4850/5000

Fuerza:230 (900)

Velocidad: 280 (300)

Agilidad: 270 (200)

Magia: 0 ( 300)

Dinero: 500000000

Habilidad: (efecto de arma) sangrado deteriorado

Resistencia: 190 (800)

Critico: 500 ( 1150)

Gracia Crítica: 20%

Seguí caminando por la mazmorra hasta que me encontré con otro tipo de lobo que estaba protegiendo una puerta enorme

Ellos era mucho más débil que los otros anteriores pero tenía una habilidad que me sorprendió, al parecer, podía controlar la sombra pero igual murió pero me dio algo que si me gustó

Arma: Hellsing ARMS Auto-Cañon Anti-Monstruos Jackal

Arma del fallecido rey de los vampiros Alucard o Drácula fue utilizada milenios atrás

12000

Rex: . . . ( Vi el cartel) LA MEJOR ARMA DE LA VIDA !! (grité como loco ya que soy muy fan del animé Hellsing y tener una de las armas de Alucard el muy hijo de puta es como tener una esfera del Dragón) EQUIPAR PERRO ( la equipe como arma secundaria y de la nada mís estadísticas volaron como un globo )

Fuerza: 230 ( 12900)

Critico: 500 (13550)

Entonces la puerta empezó a brillar y se abría, ya sabía lo que se venía, hora del Boss

Era un Hombre lobo gigante. . . UN PUTO HOMBRE LOBO DE 30 METROS ¡¡¿COMO CARAJOS VOY A MATAR A TREMENDA BESTIA?!!

Boss: GGGRRHH (gruñía la bestia para luego alzar su garra y unas grandes estacas de hielo)

Rex: PARA REMATAR PUEDE UTILIZAR HIELO!! (dije para esquivar con algo de dificultad y dispare 3 balas de mí nueva arma)

Enemigo 20000/ 32000

Rex: no chingues (esquivo un zarpaso) panel de información Por favor (dije para que un panel apareciera dándome la información del enemigo) NO MAMÉS!!

Enemigo: Jefe Lobo Del Octavo Círculo Del Infierno Nivel 32

Nivel de peligro: Suicida

Ataque 8000

Este lobo puede controlar el hielo, rayo, sombra y tierra además de tener una velocidad y fuerza increíble

Rex: en pocas palabras si me toca valió madres (dijo esquivando otro ataque y disparando más balas ) mierda a este paso me quedaré sin balas

El lobo utilizo el hielo para congelar el piso y creo a partir de la tierra muros y obstáculos para mí

Metió su garra en el suelo y transporto su garra atrás de mí que, por suerte, logré esquivar y dispararle todas las balas que me quedaban

Enemigo: vida 9000/32000

Rex: si critico pero ahora (esquivando otro ataque) que hago no tengo balas

La batalla seguía, cada estaca de hielo, muro, zarpaso y portales que hacia este mal nacido me agotaba cada vez más, me estoy cansando y me es más difícil esquivar sus ataques

Pero en un momento sentí un dolo en mí espalda, volteé, una de las garra me dio pero no me mato ya que solo me raspo pero destrozó mí armadura y con el choque eléctrico de la garra me dejó casi inconsciente, lo vi y se estaba riendo

Poco a poco me levanté y lo mire, el estaba cargando una esfera de rayo para acabar con mí vida, yo simplemente me quedé ahí con mí espada casi destrozada, no quiero morir de nuevo, no lo pienso hacer, no lo voy a hacer

El me lanzo su ataque que para reforzar utilizo un cristal rojo que hizo el ataque más grande, yo simplemente lo mire, su ataque era demasiado devastador y yo , inconscientemente, levanté mí espada y dije

Rex: Full Counter (dije casi inaudible bajando mí espada como si fuera a hacer un corte)

Cuando dije eso y moví mí espada, tanto yo y la bestia nos quedamos sorprendidos, el ataque metal se desvío hacia su dueño pero más grande y de color rojo dándole de lleno

Enemigo -300000000000/32000

La bestia quedó con un agujero grande en la zona del pecho

Yo ,por el Cansancio y el dolor del choque eléctrico, me desmayé no necesito preocuparme ya que aniquile a todos las amenazas a mí vida en esta mazmorra

3 Horas después

Empecé a despertar, me dolía todo el cuerpo, vi el cuerpo inerte de la bestia y unas 3 esferas blancas yo simplemente me acerque y las esferas entraron en mí abriendo automáticamente el tablero de estadísticas de personaje y un anuncio de "actualización de sistema completa"

Nombre: Rex Yamatanorochi

Raza: no elejido

Nivel: 25

Tipo de Magia: Demoníaca

Fuerza: 1000 ( 12900)

Velocidad: 900 (300)

Inteligencia: 100

Resistencia: 570(800)

Estado: Electrocutado/Cansado

Oportunidades: 5

Vida: 12000

Experiencia: 3000/ 8000000

Magia: 100/ 900

Dinero: 9000000000

Armadura: Infierno (Destrozada)

Daño: 13900

Especial: Full Counter (habilidad Defensiva)

Efecto: Sangrado deteriorado ( daña internamente deteriorando lentamente al que sea cortado)

Critico: 28150

Fatiga: 90

Espectrales: Jefe Lobo del Octavo Círculo Del Infierno Nivel 32

Rex: Espera espera espera ¿Magia Demoníaca? ¿Full Counter? ¿Raza? ¿Espectrales? (Se preguntaba en su mente) Información de Magia Demoníaca

Magia Demoníaca

Está magia es muy escasa, solo 1 de 100000000000000000 de personas pueden poseerla, conocida como la magia más poderosa de todas por sus múltiples habilidades desde devolver todo tipo de ataques mágicos hasta físicos a poder destruir un reino entero a partir de liberar ira

Rex: okeeeeey dame información de la opción Raza

Opción Raza

Está opción te permite elegir de cual raza quieres pertenecer desde los alicornios legendarios hasta Divinidades cómo las Diosas aunque si se lo desea puede ser híbrido de dos razas ( opción de dos razas para nivel 20)

Rex: mmmmm? Información de habilidad Full Counter?

Habilidad Full Counter

Esta es una de las habilidades más poderosas de los demonios

Se basa en devolver el ataque mágico como físico al enemigo con más poder que antes

Poder: 3 veces mayor (3 veces más poderoso será el ataque que sea reflejado )

Tipo de Full Counter: Mágico/Físico

Rex: okey me estoy volviendo demasiado fuerte, mmmmm inventario

En el inventario había dos objetos que nunca vi, uno era una máscara que me parecía conocida y la otra era un par guadañas extrañas

Rex: la máscara y las guadañas de Muerte? Mmmmm tal vez las use cuando se necesite conozco su poder

Después de eso me dirijo dónde estaba la bestia y vi un cofre extraño

Cuando lo toque se abrió mostrando una esfera que se metió en mí pecho

Rex: pero que carajos fue eso ( dijo extrañado)

??: Nada solo un premio

Rex: eh? Quien dijo eso?

??: Atrás tuyo

Di media vuelta y vi a un personaje de mis favoritos, el que le dio una putiza a Zeus, el puto crack de los cracks

Rex: AAAAAADAAAAAAAMMMMMMM (grité como una fanática viendo a su cantante favorito) HOLACOMOESTASSOYMUYFANATICOTUYOVICOMOLEDISTELAPUTIZADESUVIDAAZEUSYMEENCANTOCOMOPORMASDEQUEELINTENTABANUNCALOGROACERTARTEUNGOLPEADEMASQUETENGOMUCHOSFANFICDETI(dijo de manera rápida)

Adam: Que demonios, ni con la Teología activada pude entenderlo ( dijo en sus pensamientos) tranquilo soy solo un espíritu y si te preguntas ahora tienes la Teología por eso es que estoy aquí, yo soy el único que puede entrenarte para controlarla y además no puedo ir ni al cielo ni al infierno así que mejor me quedo aquí (dijo con simpleza )

Rex: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ( grito como un niño recibiendo un regalo o el juguete que quería ) Auch será mejor que ma valla de la mazmorra

Dije para luego largarme de ahí e irme a casa que era una habitación de un apartamento abandonado pero reconstruido por mí haciendo una casa favorable y luego de llegar me quedé dormido

hola les quiero decir que está historia la tengo también en Wattpad pero más adelantado como en YouTube solo que me es difícil editar por eso me tardó


	3. Capitulo 2

Cap 2

Después de esa experiencia nuestro Protagonista junto al espíritu de "El Padre de la Humanidad", El Temor de los Dioses, Aquel que ni Escanor Podría Vencer, El que le daria una Putiza a Goku Si Quisiera, Adam están frente a la escuela Canterlot Hight

Rex: Bueno Padre aquí es donde estudió y me odian, además de que no me expulsan o por la suerte del mundo, o solo las directoras no quieren perder a alguien tan inteligente como yo ( lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo )

Adam: Este está loco (pensó Adam ) interesante ( dijo con su típico tono desinteresado y al mismo tiempo serio)

Mientras caminaba ,junto a Adam , recibía miradas de odio, desprecio, ira y demás cosas, hasta uno intento golpearme pero le hice la llave del sueño, seguí mí camino directo a mis clases de matemáticas dónde demostraba que era por mucho superior a todos en inteligencia, en la clase me tiraban cualquier cosa o me insultaban, y yo como todo un buen hijo de melodías sus insultos y maldiciones me los pasaba por los ejem ejem, bueno en la cafetería yo me sentaba solo y dándome la peor comida, obvio si uniera comprado la comida, pero me adelante y en el camino me compré manzanas

(* Si me gustan las manzanas*)

Mientras comía todos me miraban con ganas de matarme, ja si supieran qué podría destruir la ciudad entera yo solo, pero los ignoraba

Adam: ¿Como puedes soportar todo esto?

Rex: eh?(confundido)

Adam: o sea, todos te odian, te insultan, te tratan mal

Rex: es que yo no me quiero rabajar a su nivel de querer lastimar antes de saber la verdad ¿No crees? Yo no seré como ellos y es por eso que solamente lo soporto ( dije antes de dar otro mordisco a mí 5ta manzana)

Después de clases yo y Adam, el puto amo, nos fuimos a casa donde empezó mí entrenamiento mejorado

Activar la teología y permanecer con ella el tiempo más largo posible ( 30s)

Lanzar piedras y con la Teología intentar esquivarlas ( me dieron todas)

Golpear un árbol repetidas veces hasta romperlo sin el poder de mi sistema de juego ( me rompió la mano)

Cazar animales con piedras ( solo pude cazar 10 pájaros espero que no sean las de Flutershy)

Y luego entrenamiento con la materia oscura

Regeneración ( el me cortaba con un cuchillo y yo trataba de regenerarme)

Alas ( el me lanzaba desde un precipicio y si no sacaba las alas uno más grande)

Absorber ( el lanzaba esferas de magia que no se de donde saco y si no las absorbía puff)

Full Counter: ese sí el muy hijo de * me golpeaba y si no le hacía un Full Counter me lanzaba al otro lado del mundo si primero no me moría

El resto yo me encargaba

Lo días pasaron a semanas y de semanas a meses, nuestro Protagonista controlaba la materia oscura y la Teología un 70% de su capacidad, también volví a esa mazmorra instantánea dónde seguía subiendo de nivel como pendejo, tanto así, para rematar empezo la humillación a ese jefe no se cuánto

Además los descubrió que cada que derrota a un jefe puede invocarlo y este estará a sus servicios

En el trabajo el consiguió un aumento por su grandioso trabajo pero su aumento hacia que lo que le pagaban era lo mismo que los demás o sea le estaba pagando lo que todos debían recibir

Ya habían pasado el primer año y el ya tenía un nivel alto a comparación de antes con nuevas armas y nuevos trajes

Nombre: Rex Yamatanorochi

Edad: 17 años

Altura: 2,10m

Nivel: 48

Oportunidad: 80

Vida: 2000000

Raza: Dragón/Saiyajin

Experiencia: 10/10000000

Fuerza: 30000 ( 500000)

Velocidad: 30000 ( 500000)

Agilidad: 30000 ( 500000)

Resistencia: 300000 ( 500000)

Inteligencia: 250

Estado: Ninguno

Tipo de magia: Demoníaca/Ki

Magia: 38000000000

Transformaciones: Estado Base

Dinero: 300000000000000000000000000000 ( estoy bien Ricardo)

Armadura: Gi de Combate

Daño: 2000000 ( 90000)

Habilidades:

Full Counter

Mil Asesinos Divinos ( no encontré cómo se dice en inglés)

Nebulosa Oscura

Hell Blaze

Kamehameha ( o onda vital para los españoles)

Kaioken

Binbang atack

Efecto: ninguna

Critico: 100000000

Gracia Crítica: 80%

Espiritual: Jefe Lobo Del Octavo Círculo Del Infierno Nivel 32 X 20

Rex: apenas soy nivel 48 y ya estoy bien MAMALON ( decía viendo todas sus estadísticas)

Adam: . . . ( El padre de la humanidad veía a su hijo presumiendo de su poder) no sé qué decir -_-'

Rex: bueno no importa, pero, es hora de probar está belleza ( dijo mostrando otra llave)

Adam: ¿Donde la conseguiste?

Rex: cuando me metí, por error, a las duchas de las mujeres que , por pura suerte, no me vieron ( dijo recordando eso) luego tuve que esconderme bien y al final el sistema me dio está llave como premio a mí sigilo o no se qué, además que de paso vi el trasero y los opais de algunas de las Mane Six ( dijo lo último con cara pervertida) eran tan grandes...( Fue callado por Adam)

Adam: no me des detalles por favor ( dijo sonrrojado )

Rex: no te hagas que seguro quieres saber lo grande que es los de Flutershy no? ( Dijo con su cara pervertida) o el trasero de Applejack era enorme, casi que cabe completo el baúl de un auto, y ( fue callado por un " Golpe que Superó al Tiempo" por parte de Adam que lo dejo inconciente con un Chichón en la cabeza y clavado en el suelo)

Adam: TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES (dijo entomatado)

Después de esa plática nuestro prota se fue a la mazmorra

La Mazmorra era, lo que parecía, un castillo embrujado, trampas de pinchos en algunas baldosas del piso, puertas secretas, antorchas para iluminar el camino,etc pero no encontraba ningún enemigo

Rex: qué raro, normalmente encuentro los principales monstruos aquí

Luego de seguir caminando por los pasillos del castillo,algo inusual pasó, cada que seguía caminando el pasillo era el mismo! Esto no era normal debía ser obra de un monstruo o de la mazmorra pero que hará nuestro héroe para salir de esta ?

Rex: con que pasillos iguales je creo que tengo una forma de pasar

Según lo que e visto en distintos programas de TV una forma de salir de estos es que uno de esos pasillos tienen un pasadizo secreto y yo como bien pelotudo empecé a tocar todo tipo de ladrillos, cuadros, veladores,etc, de todos los pasillo, hasta que un ladrillo se hundió y un cartel apareció en mí frente

Reto del Rey: Completo

El Reto del Rey de basa en confundir a su víctima en pasillos infinitos que ni llevaban a ningún lado así dejándolo atrapado en un ciclo sin final

Los enemigos de la mazmorra se han activado

Rex: qué? Como que se han activado? (Escuché algo a mí costado izquierdo, mire a esa dirección y vi decenas y decenas de armaduras con armas que venían a por mí) no mames wey

Así empezó la batalla y yo, como buen pelotudo que soy, grité "ESTO ES SPARTA" para sacar mí espada (ya que me olvidé la pistola en casa)y abalanzarme hacia el ejército de armaduras

Los primeros con los que tuve que luchar fueron 15 armaduras con lanzas que trataban de acabar conmigo, pero cuando intenté cortarlo, mí espada ni le hizo efecto lo cual me sorprendió y recibí el cartel de características del enemigo

Caballero del rey: Lanza Ardiente Nv 22

Caballero principal para la batalla la punta de su lanza está envuelta en las llamas del infierno

Nv de amenaza: Fácil

Daño: 300

Vida: 1500

Efecto: los caballeros son inmune a los cortes

Rex: ooooohhhhh mieeeeer ( tuve que esquivar sus ataques y más con los demás caballeros ) haber no le hacen nada los cortes ¿Pero a oso golpes? (Le di un golpe en la cabeza a un caballero que quedó sin vida) ooooohhhhh a los golpes no eh?

Así empezó la batalla como de dragón Ball Súper, yo como Goku y los demás como mis perras, apareciendo distintos enemigos

Caballero del Rey: Arco de Viento

Nv 30

Caballero del Rey: Escudo Gardna

Nv 19 ( sí que original)

Caballero del Rey: Guerrero Asalto

Nv 39 - 42

Y de más pero no eran tan poderosos, bueno, excepto el Guerrero Asalto ya que ese era muy fuerte, tuve suerte de salir de ahí con vida, lo que me gustó fue que todos ellos me dieron mucha experiencia

Nombre: Rex Yamatanorochi

Edad: 17

Altura: 2,10

Nivel: 57

Oportunidad: 83

Vida: 3000000

Raza: Demonio/Sayajin

Experiencia: 500000/800000

Fuerza: 45000 ( 5000000)

Velocidad: 45000 ( 5000000)

Agilidad:45000 ( 5000000)

Resistencia:45000 ( 5000000)

Inteligencia: 250

Estado: Ninguno

Tipo de magia: Demoníaca/Ki

Magia: 450000000

Transformaciones: Estado Base

Dinero: 900000000000000000000

Armadura: Gi de Combate

Daño: 400000000 ( 90000)

Habilidades:Full Counter

Mil Asesinos Divinos ( no encontré cómo se dice en inglés)

Nebulosa Oscura

Hell Blaze

Kamehameha ( o onda vital para los españoles)

Kaioken

Binbang atac

Efecto: Ninguno

Critico: 18000000

Gracia Crítica: 91 %

Espirituales: Jefe Lobo Del Octavo Círculo Del Infierno Nivel 32 X 20 y Ejército del Rey Completo

Rex: okey, creo que me pase de madres jejejeje ( dijo viendo sus estadísticas) bueno ahora veamos que ítems conseguí

Daga Corta Caballeros: niega el efecto de los caballeros de inmunidad a cortes con esta daga equipada

Daño: 300000

Casco Del Caballero Asalto: Da al usuario de este casco la habilidad de tener un sexto sentido en el entorno del mundo y un habilidad extra llamada "Visión de Asalto" ( es lo mismo que el haki de Visión)

Cristal Del Caballero: Permite efectos para las armas cuando se.las combinan

Efecto: aleatorio

Mapa del Rey: un mapa de un reino donde se esconde cada secreto de la mazmorra

Rex: WOW WOW WOW WOW espérate un ratito ¿Esa daga no estaba en el manga Solo Liveling? Meee mientras me quedé mamalona estaré bien (toque la opción de equipar como arma secundaria)

Poder adquirido: la daga poseía un poder mágico dentro y al equiparlo te otorgó un poder mágico nuevo

Ejército de Sombras: te permite utilizar las sombras de los enemigos muertos con el mismo poder, también puede que las sombras puedan interactuar entre si ya que están consientes pero acataran cada orden que les des

Límite de sombras : 30

Rex: okey okey okey, esto es muy gliche pero no me quejo porque esta es la habilidad más mamalona de Solo Liveling y creo poder aumentar el límite si lo uso más

Después de esa, extraña, situación me equipe el casco y lo demás como el cristal del caballero que me dio el efecto "Debilidad", en pocas palabras, cada que haga daño al enemigo, desafortunado, que me enfrente se hará más débil bajando tanto su resistencia,daño, critico, agilidad, velocidad, magia y aumenta bestialmente la fatiga

Después me dispuse a ir por los secretos del castillo que solo eran nuevos enemigos e ítems que deseche ya que eran demasiado pedorros

Seguía mí camino listo para la batalla final contra el jefe, pero de la nada, un pentagrama rojo apareció enfrente mío y de ahí salió un ser, que muchos seguro conocen, el puto demonio más poderoso del infierno, Alastor El Radio Demond ( o Demonio Radio como quieran)

Alastor: Hola mortal ¿Como estás? ¿Aburrido verdad? O ¿Con un equipaje muy pesado verdad? ( Dijo con su clásica voz de locutor de radio antigua)

Rex: Alastor, Demonio Radio, ¿Que quieres?

Alastor; nada solo vine a negociar ( dijo con una sonrisa Demoníaca)

Rex: negociar mí alma no gracias

Alastor: no nada de eso te doy este trato mmmmm todos tus espectrales por 5 poderes que tú desees ¿Trato? (Dijo extendiendo su mano donde salía una onda de poder verde en un gran brillo verdoso que me segó por unos segundos)

Rex: para qué quieres mis espectrales? Y ¿Acaso estos espectrales valen algo?

Alastor: pobre mortal, los espectrales son almas en agonía, sabes porque tus espectrales hacen lo que tú dices es por qué están absolutamente aburridos por eso déjame llevarlos al infierno por poderes ¿Que dices?

Rex: es cierto eso (dije viendo a mis espectrales los que solo asintieron) bueno trato (dije para estrechar su mano) y que poderes me vas a dar

Alastor: tengo que repetirlo, tu eliges

Rex: oh! Vale mmmmm control sobre la realidad, invocación de bestias del infierno,un pentagrama para teletransportarse a cualquier lado e incluso en el infierno, cambio de cuerpo y moldeacion del cuerpo eso sería todo (dije pensando ya que había demasiados de los que me gustaría tener como la inmortalidad de Ban pero eso me aria demasiado pendejo además de que sería demasiado injusto para los jefes o enemigos jejejeje)

Alastor: dame 5 minutos ( dijo para pasarme los poderes o una copia )

5 Minutos Después

( quien se imagina la voz del narrador de Bob esponja se lo violó el Alberto The Máster :v)

Por fin termino el dijo su clásica frase de " y sigue sintonizando" para irse de ese lugar

Yo volví a caminar derecho a la puerta final donde lucharía contra el jefe final

Cuando abrí me sorprendió lo que vi, el ambiente dentro de la habitación parecía que estuvieras fuera del castillo en una noche bella con una luna menguante de color azul celeste que iluminaba el campo de batalla mientras era adornado por una Aurora boreal que se movía en el cielo nocturno mientras que las estrellas brillaban como nunca antes se hubiera visto, el suelo estaba echo de un cristal que reflejaba la aurora boreal en todo su esplendor, había algo parecido a estatuas echas del mismo material que el suelo, algunas parecían lobos mitad humanos, otros parecían manticoras con algunas partes extrañas que parecía más acorazada, otras parecían dragones de tres cabezas y dos pares de alas,etc, pero también había un trono enfrente de mí en una alfombra roja que guiaba a ese trono echo de el mismo cristal que el suelo y las estatuas, pero atrás del trono había una enorme estatua de un dragón que estaba sentado atrás del trono mirando la puerta

Cuando doy unos paso dentro del salón la puerta se cerró sóla, esto se va a poner feo, escuché algo como si un cristal se estuviera quebrando me di la vuelta y vi como el cristal del Dragón se estaba rompiendo hasta que un dragón con una tonalidad medio azulada de escamas me veía fijamente

Rex: No mames ( dije sorprendido)

Jefe Final: Dragon Rey Crystal

Nv 71

Daño: 3000000

Critico: 9000000

Vida: 80000000

Antiguo Dragón capaz de utilizar el cristal y manipularlo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Atrapa a aquellos que lo intentaron retar en prisiones de cristales que él puede manipular para hacer que hagan lo que el diga

Rex: la tendré difícil eh ( dije para luego sacar mis armas) hora de la batalla

Continuará. . .


	4. Capitulo 3

El Nuevo Rey de Crystal

Nos encontramos conmigo preparado para atacar con mis armas, mientras el dragón estaba analizandome, el lugar estaba en silencio nadie hacía nada, hasta que un cristal pequeño que se desplegó del Dragón empezó a caer al suelo lentamente, cuando el cristal tocó el suelo levemente yo rápidamente salto a gran velocidad contra ese lagarto gigante

Rex: vamos perra( dije para intentar dar una estocada al dragón pero mí espada se destrozó) Por qué cojones todas las espadas que tengo terminan rompiendo?! (Dije para luego esquivar con dificultad un colatazo que al tocar el suelo disparo varios pinchos de cristal) pinche culero de mierda ( para luego atacar con el Bing Bang Atack dándole directo)

Final: Dragon Rey Crystal

Nv 71

Daño: 3000000

Critico: 9000000

Vida: 7800000/ 8000000

Rex: si un daño (dije para luego esquivar algunos pocos de cristal) o hijo de puta!! (Para que luego atacarme con grandes pilares de cristales a lo todoroki) NO JODAS

Vida: 200000/3000000

Rex: de pura suerte (dije para luego utilizar un Kamehameha pero el muy hijo de Molestia me lo contrarresto con su aliento de fuego que era de una mezcla de color azul y morado) a pendejo (dije para esquivar un ataque de garras de cristales que salieron del suelo ) wey

Esto es difícil apenas puedo atacarlo y si lo hago sus ataques son peores,para rematar si utilizo el Full Counter el absorbe el poder y se cura, intenté utilizar el combo Star pero si lo hago estoy expuesto a un ataque pero poco a poco voy bajando su vida pero sus ataques son demasiado rápidos, pocos de hielo en el suelo, pilares de cristal y ma lanza balas de cristal que son muy difícil esquivar y por eso utilizo sus pilares para bloquear pero me estoy quedando sin energías

Rex Vida: 200 / 3000000

Jefe

Vida: 50000/ 8000000

Rex: mí,era,da, es,te,Pen,de,jo,es,fue,rte,(susurré escondido en uno de los cristales ya que estoy demasiado cansado para seguir atacando) que, puedo, hacer?(pensé pero luego recuerdo algo) inventario (para luego apareciera mí inventario en mí cara, busque, busque y lo encontré, la máscara y guadañas de Muerte) es la hora si no me muero ( dije para luego colocar las guadañas en arma principal quitando la espada rota y me quite el casco reemplazandolo con la máscara)

Cuando hice eso las guadañas aparecieron en mis manos, sentí como mí cuerpo se comportaba raro y un cartel apareció en mí cara

Modo Muerte

Está transformación se libero al poseer la máscara y las guadañas de el Jinete Del Apocalipsis Muerte

Vida recuperada

Habilidad mágica obtenida

Multiplicó

Robó de almas

Marca

Llamada de los condenados

Nueva apariencia

Rex: no tengo tiempo para esto ( dije cerrando el cartel) tengo que seguir la batalla, vamos ( cuando salí de mí escondite el dragón me dios un fuerte zarpaso pero no me pasó nada, cuando me nos me lo esperaba otros ataques se dirigían hacia mí y yo instintivamente los esquivo) pero que demonios (dije para ver a las demás estatuas que se movían) esto tiene que ser una broma

Claro que me olvidé lo que decía el cartel de su información

Esquivaba varios de los ataques a diestra y siniestra, al parecer su velocidad es bestialmente baja, pero su resistencia es el problema es infinita, decidí atacar al dragón primero ya que es el que controla a estás bestias

Cuando llegue di un corte a su pata con una de las guadañas, sí que me sorprendió, la pata del dragón saco un gran chorro de sangre en la zona donde le di un corte

El dragón furioso me disparo su aliento, aunque, logré esquivarlo fácilmente como si mí velocidad hubiera incrementado de la nada y le di otro corte cerca del cuello

Él dragón empezó a brillar y cuando la luz bajo, me sorprendió lo que vi, el dragón tenía tres cabezas, los cristales de su cuerpo eran rojos, sus alas se volvieron parte de sus patas y sus escamas se volvieron rojo oscuro

Las demás bestias se detrosaron y se unieron para aparecer un tipo de gigante de cuatro brazos

Rex: Sate sate sate ¿Que sucede aquí? (. Dije para que la batalla siguiera)

Los cristales del gigante no eran duros por lo que pude cortarlos, aunque tuve que esquivar varios zarpasos, bolas de fuego y agujero negros que no sabía de dónde sacaba

Yo simplemente le encaje mis dos guadañas en la cabeza al gigante acabando con él

Ahora lo feo, el puto Dragón, ese desgraciado me disparo dos bolas de fuego cosa que refleje Con el Full Counter y se me ideó algo interesante para acabarlo

Seguí esquivando sus ataques que eran demasiado lentos pero letales, cristales filosos, balas de cristal, una lluvia de picos de cristal , pilares de cristal, bombas de fuego, agujeros negros y grietas en el suelo que el provocaba

Cuando estuve cerca el levanto vuelo y dándome ataques aéreos, tenía que subirme a él y acabarlo, escalando y esquivando sus ataques como intentos de comerme, liberar picos de hielo en el camino que esquivaba por muy poco, cuando llegue a las suma de un pilar el estaba ahí manteniéndose en el aire sin que me vea y cuando no veía para arriba salte a su espalda clavando mis guadañas a su espalda, él se alteró y empezó a volar por toda la zona para sacarse de mí, yo con mis guadañas empecé acercarme a una de sus cabezas desde su espalda y cuando llegue a una de sus cabezas utilize una habilidad Demoníaca

Rex: Mil Asesinos Divinos ( haciendo la habilidad dándole de lleno al estar cerca de él destrozado una cabeza)

Vida: 3000/ 8000000

Rex: una más y termina esto ( dije pero de la nada y me caso con su pata para que me muera por daño de gravedad) a no perra

Yo hice fuerza e. Si pata abriéndola y clavando mí guadaña a su pata para luego subir desde ahí hasta una ala desgarrandola y haciendo que caiga, cuando estaba en el suelo no podía levantarse gracias a la cortada en la pata que le hice, estaba tratando de levantarse yo puse mí pie en su cabeza y le dije

Rex: que en la otra vida consigas la paz que no conseguiste en está vida

Dragón: Gracias (dijo cosa que me sorprendiendo)

Rex: descansa en paz rey Crystal ( dije mientras uní mís guadañas transformándolo en una gigantesca clavándole en la frente)

Cuando murió me aparecieron varios carteles de "subiste de nivel" y una de "nuevo título adquirido ¿Quieres verlo?" Pero lo ignore ya que mí vida estaba en 1 literalmente pues que creen que pasó

Rex: odio esto (dije perdiendo la transformación) agh porque a mí (dije antes de desmayarme)

Cuando desperté sentí el dolor del infierno, si sigo así me moriré tardé o temprano, bueno veré mí estado

Nombre: Rex Yamatanorochi

Edad: 17 años

Altura: 2,10m

Nivel: 61

Oportunidad: 112

Vida: 70000000/70000000

Raza: Dragón/Saiyajin

Experiencia: 5000005000/1000000000

Fuerza: 90000 ( 500000)

Velocidad: 90000 ( 500000)

Agilidad: 90000 ( 500000)

Resistencia: 900000 ( 500000)

Inteligencia: 270

Estado: cansancio/hambriento

Tipo de magia: Demoníaca/Ki

Magia: 30000000000000

Transformaciones: Estado Base/Modo Muerte (LV 1)

Dinero: 300000059999000000002488883939000000

Armadura: Gi de Combate (roto)

Casco: Máscara de la Muerte

Daño: 50000000 ( 90000)

Habilidades:

Full Counter

Mil Asesinos Divinos

Nebulosa Oscura

Hell Blaze

Kamehameha

Kaioken X4

Bin Bang Atack

Ejército de sombras (fusionado con los espirituales)

Efecto: Debilidad

Critico: 8000000000

Gracia Crítica: 120%

Espiritual Sombra: Dragón Rey Crystal

Título: Rey Crystal

Rex: WOW estoy jodidamente fuerte (dije para luego caminar lentamente al trono y verlo, para que luego me apareciera un cartel en mí cara)

Trono del Rey

Felicitaciones eres el nuevo rey del reino Crystal ahora tienes un ejército y bestias de cristal que harán lo que tú les ordenes (ahora está mazmorra será una base extra para tu estadía aquí)

Rex: en pocas palabras significa que soy el nuevo rey de todo está mazmorra? (Dije apenado pensando que tal vez subiría más de nivel si batalla a contra el rey Crystal otra vez pero esta es mí decepción) bueno por lo menos tengo un puto ejército a mí mando y un castillo además de que harán lo que yo les diga (dije sentado me como Kratos en el final de God of War)

Ahora nuestro héroe está sentado en su merecido trono al derrotar al rey y ahora tiene un ejército y bestias que el controla solamente

Ahora han pasado 1 año y 3 meses desde que Rex se volvió rey del reino Crystal, Rex volvió a su casa con Adam pero también con visitas de Alastor ya que si Rex conseguía espectrales que no quieren estar con él Alastor le dan armas o poderes a cambio de los espectrales, pero hoy es un día tranquilo para nuestro prota ya que es sábado y quién no ama el sábado donde no tienes tarea, no hay clases y solo hay diversión, o por lo menos para el prota ya que el maestro les dios una tarea de este porte

(La cantidad de puntos es unos 20cm)

Más o menos así y nuestro prota por su IQ tan grande logró terminarlo en solo 50 minutos

Rex: que lindo es no tener tarea como la que nos mandó a hacer el profesor ¿Buscar y escribir un ensayo de todo los echos más importantes en todo el continente Americano con lujo de detalles? Como carajos se safaran los demás de esto no lo sé mmmmm además tengo tanta inteligencia que con una computadora podría hacer que Flutershy sea enemiga de todo el continente Americano je je je mmmmm~ podría ser eh? (Dijo pensando maliciosamente)

Si ,las cosas salieron bien en no tener problemas o encontrarse con alguien de su clase, o eso pensaba

?: Toma esto escoria ( dijo una voz conocida que se acercaba a mí)

Yo instintivamente levanté mí mano hacia un lado de mí cara deteniendo un golpe que se dirija hacia mí de parte de la deportista favorita de todos, si señores , Raibow Dash

Rex: sate,sate,sate, que hace una pequeña molestia pelos teñidos aquí (dije en tono tranquilo)

Raibow: como me llamaste escoria humana (dijo enojada sacando su puño de mí mano) no sé porqué demonios no estás en la cárcel, deberías estar pudriendote ahí en vez de estar aquí (dijo en un tono enojado)

Rex: y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga con mí vida (dije con simpleza pero Adam estaba ahí escuchando)

Raibow: me importa porque no quiero que escoria inmunda como tú le haga daño a mis amigos (dijo sería y furiosa)

Rex: se nota que eres leal con todos pero ciega, no sabes si en verdad tus amigos pueden traicionarte en cualquier momento (dije, siendo sincero yo no quiero que en algún futuro ella le tenga confianza a alguien que le quiera hacer daño)

Raibow: y tú qué sabes, no tienes amigos, es más porque alguien se juntaría contigo (dijo burlona)

Rex: no tengo amigos porque antes los tenía, pero terminaron siendo peor que escoria (dije calmado y recordando mí vieja vida)

Raibow: ja seguramente le decís así porque te dejaron al saber lo que hiciste

Rex: tengo un dicho "aquel que rompe las reglas es escoria..." ( Robándole la frase a Kakashi)

Raibow: en eso estamos de acuerdo

Rex: "pero aquel que abandona a un amigo es peor que escoria" (termine de decir sorprendiendo a la deportista)

Raibow: y tú qué sabes de abandonar a tus amigos, nadie te quiere todos te odian y te odiarán siempre (dijo irritada aunque algo confusa por las palabras que recién dije)

Rex: si no toleras mí presencia vete de aquí porque yo no pienso irme de este lugar pacífico (dijo sintiendo la risa recorriendo mí rostro)

Raibow: y quién lo decidió¿Tú? Jajaja si claro como no... ( dijo pero fue detenida por una exploción que ocurrió en Sugar Cube Córner) o no, PINKIE

Yo y Raibow fuimos a donde trabajaba la pastelera imperativa y vimos que había un tiroteo, yo y Raibow nos acercamos a un oficial para aclararnos las dudas

Rex: oficial ¿Que pasó aquí? (Dije un poco asustado)

Oficial: niño aléjate y llévate a tu novia de aquí, hay un tiroteo aquí cuatro criminales buscados aparecieron y empezaron con el tiroteo, además, tienen rehenes y tres son los dueños, y su nieta

(SIP aquí los señores cupkake (no sé cómo se escribe) son abuelos de pinkie)

Raibow: ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA YO JAMAS SERIA NOVIA DE ESTA ESCORIA DE MIERDA COMO SE TE OCURRE ADEMÁS...(seguía haciendo su rabieta de niña )

Rex: espera, dijiste que tienen rehenes (dijo ignorando olímpicamente la rabieta de Raibow)

Tenia que idear algo rápido, entonces ví un Callejón que conectaba a un edificio que con al lado de la tienda y yo como buen pendejo me fue a esa casa subí las escaleras de emergencia llegando al techo y ahí con un poco de Parkour ,que sorprendió a Raibow Dash que me veía, subí al techo de Sugar Cube Córner y me escabulli por el cuarto de Pinkie dónde curiosamente estaban los rehenes o por lo menos la mayoría ya que pinkie, y sus abuelos están en el frente donde tengo que acabar con estos idiotas

Solté a cada uno de ellos y les hice una señal para que no hagan ruido, mire alrededor de la puerta mirando si había alguien, por suerte nadie estaba vigilado la puerta y me escabulli hasta la cocina donde estaba uno con una caja de cargadores y armas pasándole a los demás, sigilosamente me puse atrás de él y con un muy leve toque de mí dedo a su cuello lo noqueó, los siguientes eran los que estaban disparando había uno en la ventana, otro en el mostrador y el último en la puerta dónde solo disparaban a los todo los que se moviese

El primero con el que debía encargarme era el del mostrador.

Case un trapo y lo moje con joyurma un líquido que sirve para dormir hasta a montruos que huelan eso que tenía en mí inventario, lo hice dormir silenciosamente mientras los demás ni cuenta se dieron

El Segundo case una sartén y se la tire, claro que cuando la sartén lo noqueó el último se dio cuenta de mí presencia

Asaltante: que demonios hiciste eh?! (Dijo para dispararme)

Yo rápidamente a lo Matrix pude esquivar esas balas y casar una silla con un pie lanzandola hacia el asaltante, este logró soportar el sillaso de metal que le arrojé y me disparó otra vez solo que está vez utilize una mesa de metal en el suelo para bloquear las balas y luego estamparle con la mesa de metal en toda la carota dejándolo inconsciente

Mientras con los oficiales

Oficial: que pasó? Dejaron de disparar?

Policía: se quedaron sin munición?

Oficial mayor: podría ser o también podría ser una trampa

Oficial: si pero... (No termino ya que de la nada los cuatro asaltantes salieron amarrados volando directamente donde estaban los policías) PERO QUE CARAJOS?!

Entonces todos los rehenes salieron e incluso pinkie y sus abuelos que estaban abrazados mientras lloraban de lo asustados que estaban, mientras que yo me fui de ahí saliendo por el techo para no llamar tanto la atención

Rex: ufff que dolor de cabeza dieron ¿Qué acaso no tendré un día de paz? ( dijo mientras se sostenía la cabeza)

Así termino el día de nuestro prota pero ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Qué Nueva Aventura le espera?

Raibow: e-el de-derro-to a e-esos asal-asaltantes (dijo sin creerlo la escoria humana como le decía salvó a su amiga y su familia, además de derrotar a esos asaltantes)

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 4

El Cambio de Vista

Después del asalto en Sugar Cube Córner me fui directo a mí casa para dormir un rato y tratar de pasarme el God Of War 3 en modo Caos, el muy hijo de * de Zeus es un maldito Demonio, además de que Adam ya lo logro en 5 Minutos

El día termino y empecé a ir una y otra vez a la única Mazmorra que tiene enemigos, si la primera, pero no subo de nivel ya que ahora es mucha experiencia que necesito para subir de nivel

Otro día desperdiciado y ya vuelvo a la escuela, tal y como antes, las miradas de odio no se hicieron esperar pero está vez había alguna que otra mirada de desconcierto o de admiración cosa que me confundió

Las clases pasaron normalmente, como siempre, en el almuerzo yo estaba sentado solo , típico, pero algo que si me sorprendió, tanto a mí como a los demás, fue que Raibow Dash se me acercó junto a pinkie Pai a mí, apuesto que muchos pensaron que me Hiba a dar mí merecido, pero lo que sucedió después dejo a todos con la boca abierta...

Raibow: Rex, GRACIAS POR SALVAR A PINKIE (dijo haciendo un tipo de reverencia extraña para mí)

Rex: Qué? (Dije con cara de poker)

Pinkie: que como me salvaste de ese asalto a Sugar Cube Córner al menos debería darte las gracias!!(dijo sonriendo y sorprendiendo a todos )

Rex: tranquilas, solo quise ayudar, tampoco es para hacer una escena (dije un poco nervioso y con una gota de sudor pasando por mí cabeza)

Raibow: DE QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO?! ACABASTE CON CUATRO ASALTANTES ARMADOS!! (dijo dejando más sorprendidos a los damas, creo que después de esto seré el temido y no el odiado)

Rex: bueno pero bajalé dos rayitas a tu emoción, quieres? (Dije sudando a mares)

Extra: Seguras que fue la escoria humana quien detuvo el asalto? Seguro se confundieron, el inútil jamás podría hacer eso jajajaja (todos se empezaron a reírse de mí excepto la Mane Six que estaban confundidas del porque Raibow y Pinkie dijeron eso)

Raibow: CALLEN SUS MALDITAS BOCAS DE MIER, ÉL HIZO ALGO QUE USTEDES NI EN MIL AÑOS LOGRARÍAN HACER Y SI NO ME CREÉN PREGÚNTELE A PINKIE ELLA LO VIO TODO A FIN DE CUENTAS!!!(gritó a todo pulmón, SIP definitivamente seré o el más famoso o el más temido una de dos)

Pinkie: SI EL DE LA NADA HIZO PUNCH PAM AL PRIMERO DESPUÉS OTRO PUNCH PAM AL OTRO DESPUÉS LE TIRO UNA SARTÉN A LA CABEZA DE OTRO Y AL ÚLTIMO ESQUIVÓ TODAS LAS BALAS RÁPIDAMENTE Y LUEGO CON UNA MESA POM Y DEJO A TODOS NOQUEADOS (dijo muy emocionada, no se como vio lo que pasó con el primero)

Rex: . . . (Estoy más muerto que Barba Blanca)

Creo que mí reputación de odiado pero tranquilo, gracias a ellas, valieron madres y muchas

Raibow: bueno, puedo (dijo mostrando su bandeja de comida)

Rex: claro (dije más que rendido )

Adam: " creo que empezaste a crear tu HAREM " (dijo en tono burlón)

Rex: (un poco sonrrojado en el exterior pero mega sonrrojado en su interior) " ADAM NO JODAS SI NO LE ENVIARE UNA CARTA FALSA A EVA DE FLUTERSHY SEMIDESNUDA CON TU LETRA, Y VEREMOS COMO TE SALES DE ESTA "

Adam: "NO, NO, NO,NO,NO,NO,NO, NO PORFAVOR NO QUIERO QUE ME CASTREN " (dijo muy asustado)

Rex: "jmh "

Mientras que con las demás Mane Six

Applejack: como es posible que la escoria fuera el héroe que salvó a Pinkie (dijo sorprendida)

Rarity: no lo sé querida pero tenemos que tenerlo vigilado

Mientras que conmigo :v

Las clases pasaron normalmente, si ahora normalmente sería que evitaban verme y si yo miraba a alguien se ponía de nervios, además, creo que vi a alguien mearse, Después de eso sentí que alguien me vigilaba o vigilaban , porque utilize mí percepción del Ki y vi que eran Applejack, Rarity y Flutershy, ignorando olímpicamente sus miradas me fui a mí casa para empezar los ejercicios y la práctica con mis armas

Primero: lo básico

1000 abdominales, planchas o lagartijas, sentadillas

100 km de carrera

Segundo: práctica de tiro

Primero fueron darle a los árboles

Después a las aves y por último las okas de los árboles que caían

Tercero: práctica de Espada

Utilizando una espada parecida a la de Asta empecé a hacer tajos y estocadas a todo tipo de rocas que se partían en un momento

Cuarto: práctica de puños

Golpeaba a las rocas gigantes del bosque para destrozarlos, cosa que lo hice de un golpe, tanto así que desarrollé una habilidad nueva

Habilidad Adquirido

One Punch Man

Habilidad que permite derrotar a todos los enemigos de un golpe

Antiguo poder que poseía el ser más poderoso existente en todo el multiverso, Saitama

Costé de Mana: 10000000

Calidad de fuerza necesaria: 90000

Rex: Listo, ahora tengo está habilidad poderosa que solo yo soy capaz de utilizar perras (dije alegre como nunca) espera un tantito (me toque el cabello que tengo y note que sigo teniendo) fiuuu por un momento pensé que me quedé calvo

Adam:" pero no lo harás a menos que yo lo diga " dijo mientras desactiva la habilidad

Rex: NOOOOOO POR QUÉ?!!!! (llorando cómicamente)

Habilidad adquirida

One For All

Habilidad que te rompe los huesos si no tienes suficiente fuerza en tu cuerpo

Da un aumento de fuerza en tu cuerpo sise lo desea

Rex: NOOOOOOOO NO QUIERO LA HABILIDAD PEDORRA DE EL MIDORIYA ESE (dijo llorando más) POR QUE ME HACES ESTO ADAM

Adam: porque quiero, por qué me apetece, porque puedo :v

Rex: no importa, lo que importa es controlar la forma Muerte para tenerla más tiempo (dijo poniéndose la máscara y las guadañas entrando automáticamente a la forma Muerte) estadísticas

Nombre: Rex Yamatanorochi

Edad: ?? años

Altura: 4,20m

Nivel: 61

Oportunidad: 224

Vida: 140000000/140000000

Raza: Dragón/Saiyajin

Experiencia: 9000005000/1000000000

Fuerza: 180000 ( 500000)

Velocidad: 180000 ( 500000)

Agilidad: 180000 ( 500000)

Resistencia: 1800000 ( 500000)

Inteligencia: 540

Estado: cansancio/hambriento

Tipo de magia: Demoníaca/Ki

Magia: 60000000000000

Transformaciones: Estado Base/Modo Muerte (LV 1)

Dinero: 300000059999000000002488883939000000

Armadura: Gi de Combate (roto)

Casco: Máscara de la Muerte

Daño: 100000000 ( 90000)

Habilidades:

Full Counter

Mil Asesinos Divinos

Nebulosa Oscura

Hell Blaze

Kamehameha

Kaioken X4

Bin Bang Atack

Ejército de sombras (fusionado con los espirituales)

Efecto: Debilidad

Critico: 16000000000

Gracia Crítica: 280%

Espiritual Sombra: Dragón Rey Crystal

Título: Rey Crystal

Rex: conque por eso podía hacerle daño, al entrar en esta forma, todas mis estadísticas se duplican eh? (Dije para luego unir mis guadañas y practicar con la grandota)

Las horas pasaron y ya era de noche por lo que me propuse a hacer la tarea, aunque después termine jugando Diablo III, para después dormir un rato

Mientras tanto con las Chismosas (con cof ACOSADORAS PERVERTIDAS cof cof) Applejack

Después de lo que pasó con Raibow Dash y Pinkie Pai nos propusimos a mantenerlo vigilado excepto Flutershy porque, bueno, por ser Flutershy es demasiado pura para hacer algo como nosotras

Cuando salió de la escuela Rarity y yo nos lo empezamos a seguir, veamos que hace la rata inmunda cuando no está en la escuela, llego a una mansión y pensamos que era de un amigo o algo pero vimos que tenía las llaves, debe de ser su casa, esperamos un rato y salió de la casa con una ropa deportiva, junto un bolso algo grande, el se fue directo al bosque donde Rarity y yo nos separamos ya que ella tiene miedo a mancharse la ropa, cuando llegue a dónde estaba vi que estaba haciendo flexiones,abdominales y sentadillas, sin camiseta

Dios su cuerpo era bellísimo, creado por mil dioses diría yo, esos bíceps mmmmm, NO, CONCÉNTRATE APPLEJACK, NO TE DEJES EXCITAR POR EL CUERPO DE ESA ESCORIA, mmmmm una escoria muy sexy~, NO, SOLO VIGILALO, aja, bueno lo que me dejó también sorprendida fue que hacía todo eso mientras la cascada del río en donde estaba le caía directamente en la espalda haciendo más presión de lo que hacía al tener también atado una roca del doble de su tamaño

Pero lo que hizo Después fue sacar un arma, UN MALDITO REVOLVER DE 3M, o por lo que alcance a leer es una Hellsing ARMS Auto-Cañon Anti-Monstruos Jackal, pero se supone que son ilegales por su poder destructivo el peso, efecto y peligro del arma que tiene, SABIA QUE ESTABA EN ALGO ILEGAL EL MAL NACIDO, pero que carajos? LO ESTA DISPARANDO CON UNA MANO Y NI SIQUIERA LE AFECTA, cuando estaba apunto de disparar otra bala le saque una foto como evidencia de que el está en cosas ilegales, lo que sacó después fue una espada extraña que era completamente pero en el medio como una raya blanca, bueno esa arma no sé si es ilegal así que mejor le saco foto por las dudas, lo siguiente fueron unas guadañas que lograban partir las piedras, eso debe ser robado de algún lado

Pero lo siguiente que paso me dejó con la boca abierta

El estaba golpeando las rocas destruyendolas de un solo puño

Después de eso festejaba por algo no se pero después se quejo con alguien llamado Adam, pero no me importó

Pero lo que hizo Después me dejó con una sorpresa gigantesca que grababa video sin darme cuenta, el saco las guadañas y se puso un tipo de máscara,y de la nada, se transformó en un tipo con cabello negro alto de 3 metros, con una nueva ropa, parecía a la muerte pero luego dijo que en esa forma todas sus estadísticas se duplican, no entendí pero luego unió sus guadañas para crear una más grande

Obvio después de eso me salió corriendo sin que me ollera para mostrarle esto a la policía, ese tipo no se qué tiene, tienen que detener a esta rata para que no haga daño a nadie

Cuando llegue a la oficina de policia les dije lo que vi, obvio no me creyeron, pero cuando les mostré el vídeo y las fotos se fueron a arrestar a esa rata inmunda, Por fin sentirá la justicia jajaja

Mientras con nuestro prota (que está bien mamalon)

El estaba en la Mazmorra del rey, porque quería sacarse un poco el estrés así que pidió un masaje cosa que una señora ,de unos 28 por ahí , y me preguntó que tipo de masaje quisiera

Rex: un masaje que me saque este estrés porfavor (dije viéndola, la verdad era hermosa y tenía un cuerpo de infarto, no daré detalles) y de paso cual es tu nombre?

Señora: bueno ,mí Rey, mí Nombre es Myrra y soy la sirvienta personal del Rey, solo el puede decirme que hacer

Myrra: y un masaje que quite el estrés ? Cuál?

Rex: el cual te complazca (dije esperando mí masaje, pero nunca imaginé que haría después)

Myrra: como usted deseé mí señor (dijo para luego que se sacará su traje dejándola semidesnuda para luego sacarse el sostén para seguir con su ropa interior)

Pero antes de que empezará la función Adam me dijo algo que me sorprendió

Adam:' REX, LA POLICÍA ESTA EN TU CASA TIENES QUE ABRIR YA, SI NO DERRIBARAN LA PUERTA' (Dijo alterandome)

Rex:', ya voy' lo siento Myrra pero necesito irme, seguiremos Después desde (dije para salir de la mazmorra e irme a casa ya que la abrí en el bosque Después de dormir un rato)

Ya en la "Casa" de nuestro Pro favorito

Oficial: se lo advertimos, Derriben la puerta muchachos (dijo a varios policías que estaban todos armados)

En mí maldita casa estaba la policía, el ejército, la FBI y hasta la ONU, y ni siquiera se que hace ahí, apunto de derribar la puerta pero...

Rex:QUE CARAJOS ESTAN HACIENDO??!! (Grité para llamar la atención)

Oficial: oh? Entonces no estaba en casa!

General: niño entrega las armas y no tendrás más años a tu sentencia (dijo el general

Rex: que? (Dije confundido)

Soldado: suelta el arma y pon tus mano en la cabeza (dijo apuntándome con su AK-47)

Rex: alguien me explica esto porfavor?! (Dije cabreado, primero no se me pasó el estrés, segundo no me hicieron el masaje que pedí y tercer pero más importante: INTERRUMPIERON CUANDO ESTABA APUNTO DE VER EL CUERPO DESNUDO DE UNA CHICA DE INFARTO PUTOOOOOSSSSS .I. :' V)

Applejack: LA COSA ES QUE TÚ, MALDITA RATA INMUNDA, ROBASTE PROPIEDAD DEL GOBIERNO Y TIENES ESA COSA QUE TE CONVERTISTE MONSTRUO (dijo enojada, está chica, por más de este una de mis ponys favoritas en forma humana, me va a hacer que Swett Apple Acres tenga un incendio de llamas negras y consuman la mitad de sus cultivos )

Rex: primero ¿Que cosa es propiedad del gobierno? Y segundo ¿Hablas de está cosa? (Dijo para que un holograma de muerte que parecía real apareciera de la nada cosa que hizo disparar a todos los soldados hacia mí y yo como siempre los esquive como maestro) tranquilos es solo un holograma, era para una obra y quería ver cómo funcionaba los artículos que tenía (dijo mostrando su pisto falsa ,la de verdad la tiene en el inventario, y sus espadas de goma, también estaba en el inventario la verdaderas) en pocas palabras todo era una práctica para una obra perdón si los hice llegar hasta aquí jejejeje (dije sonriendo)

General: son falsas así que es una falsa alarma, bien nos vamos, perdón por la molestía (dijo para hacer un saludo militar y volver en sus vehículos junto también con la FBI, la ONU y bueno también había soldados de México y Inglaterra ¿Que hacían aquí ? No se,)

Oficial: ya te enterarás pequeña (amenazó el oficial a Applejack)

Applejack: todo fue una farsa, todo esos golpes, disparos, cortes, eran una farsa (dijo incrédula) o no (dijo mirando el reloj viendo que son las 00:03 PM) o no el rancho está cerrado a estás horas o donde dormiré hoy ? (Dijo asustada al saber también que a estas horas la pueden asaltar )

Rex: bueno ,si tu quieres, puedes quedarte aquí hasta mañana, yo no tengo problema (dije con cara pasiva)

Applejack: QUÉ?! NO TODO MENOS ESO, PREFIERO ESTAR EN LA OSCURA NOCHE CON FRÍO QUE ESTAR CONTIGO!! (dijo enfurecida)

Pero como si fuera obra del destino una tormenta callo justo cuando termino de hablar mojándose al mismo tiempo

Applejack: está bien donde duermo (dijo resignada, sabía cuándo podía ganar y cuando rendirse, no quería contraer una enfermedad que haga mal a sus amigas)

Rex: toma esto primero (dije dándole una toalla que se seco con eso pero arrugó toda su ropa) día quieres hay un armario de ropa tanto de hombre como de mujer en una de las habitaciones de invitados (dije señalando una puerta)

Cuando bajó estaba puesta una nueva ropa de vaquera que se veía hermosa a mí parecer pero no dije nada y nos sentamos en la chimenea con un baso de chocolate para Applejack y nada a mí soy intolerante al los dulces

Applejack: (mirando su tasa) por qué?

Rex: por qué, qué? (Le pregunté)

Applejack: por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Por qué eres así conmigo después de lo que te hice pasar años atrás ? (Dijo mientas sus ojos se cristalizaban )

Rex: no se a que te refieres (dije siendo sincero)

Applejack: por qué Después de que te hice la vida imposible haces esto? (Dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas)

Rex: porque si no te ayudará no serie mas de lo que ustedes piensan de mí (dije sacándole las lágrimas) Applejack respóndeme esto, crees que la peor persona puede cambiar? Que todo el mundo puede ser bueno si solo lo intenta? (Le pregunté)

Applejack se sorprendió de sobremanera por esa pregunta y intento responderla pero entonces la interrumpí

Rex: cuando entiendas la pregunta dimela (dije con un tono de sabio ) bueno es muy tarde toma tu chocolate que se enfría (dije para irme a mí habitación)

Applejack: Por qué los hiciste? (Me preguntó) por qué le hiciste eso a esa chica?

Rex: aveces la verdad nunca se muestra hasta muy tarde y yo sigo buscando esa Verdad (dije para irme a mí habitación)

Después de sea día Applejack me dejó de molestar, es más, de echó se volvió mí amiga con pinkie y Raibow pero es hora de los acontecimientos principales, no se los dije pero Sunset Shimer estuvo aquí antes de lo que me imaginé y hoy se hizo novia de el pendejo de Flash y le digo pendejo porque es un pendejo en toda su pinche vida

Ahora sigue que separé a las chicas, cuando esto pase tendré que inventar una excusa para irme y volver hasta los acontecimientos de la primera película

Lo más probable sea que empiece a investigar cómo detenerla, primero intentaré razonar con ella, trataré evitar que caiga en la Oscuridad, pero si no funciona es mejor tener esa escusa para luego

Fin de Cap

Ya termine la primera temporada de esta historia en wattpad por eso es que actualizó esta historia aquí y también lo voy a hacer en YouTube


	6. El Viaje al Infierno

Después de lo ocurrido ayer Applejack y yo nos volvimos amigos, claro que a este punto Sunset ya estaba planeando separar a las chicas, ahora se que no debo interferir en esto ya que así las chicas le presten su ayuda a Twilight

Ahora estoy viendo en los tesoros de la mazmorra del Rey Crystal para ver qué hay para mí y bueno lo que encontré es mmmmm mejor véanlo ustedes mismos

Arma adquirida: Death Note

Antigua libreta mágica perteneciente a los Shinigamis, con ella podrás matar a cualquiera con solo escribir su nombre

IQ necesario: 200

Rex: Ok, este sistema de juego es demasiado random, primero encuentro la pistola de Alucard, después me encuentro con Alastor y ahora esto, que viene luego que si me lo equipo venga Ligth Yagami en modo Shinigami (dije mientras me lo equipó)

Nueva habilidad adquirida: ojos de Shinigami

Poder que te permite ver el nombre y cantidad de días de vida de cualquier ser vivo

Nueva habilidad Adquirida: Absorbe Vidas Shinigami

Con está habilidad por cada que mates con la libreta Death Note sumas los años y días de vida de la persona que mataste

Nuevo Espiritual Adquirido: Rey Shinigami Kira /Ligth Yagami Nv 90

Antiguamente Humano que mato a más de millones de humanos y al morir se transformó en Kira el Rey Shinigami

Rex: mejor cierro la boca así no me aparece otro artículo como el aparato de maniobras tridimensionales o el líquido ese que le permite a Eren transformarse en Titán (dije un poco desconcertado pero de la nada de una torre de monedas se cae el aparato de maniobras tridimensional y una inyección con un líquido amarillo) okey destino te mamaste al darme justo lo que dije (dije mirando el techo)

Kira: a quien le estás hablando? (Preguntó el Shinigami con forma humana)

Rex: a nadie en particular (dijo para luego verlo a él) y tú qué?

Kira: bueno me presento soy Kira rey Shinigami (dijo haciendo una reverencia cortés) y otra cosa ¿Quien es el niño bonito de mí lado (dijo apuntando a Adam)

Rex: bueno primero: soy Rex Yamatanorochi jugador experto y segundo : el es Adam el padre de la Humanidad (dijo explicando al protagonista de uno de los animes más famosos aunque la cagaron con la segunda temporada)

Kira: enserio?! (Dijo sorprendido)

Adam: si y (le dio una patada bien poderosa en los nobles)

Kira: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH (grito del dolor)

Adam: eso es por matar a mucho de mis hijos (dijo mientras seguía comiendo una manzana)

Kira: ya verás pendejo (dijo apunto de atacar a Adam)

Rex: yo no haría eso sí fuera tu, el derrotó y humilló a Zeus el Dios más poderoso en la existencia (dijo para que él Shinigami no haga enojar a Adam)

Shinigami: Qué!! (Dijo alterado y miro otra vez a Adam)

Adam simplemente lo vio con la teología activa brillando como si fuera el Ultra Instinto amenazante haciendo que el Shinigami se arrodillara y empiece a rezar pidiendo perdón

Rex: (pensando: bueno eso es lo maximo que puede hacer para no quedar desfigurado) bueno creo que me equipare esto (dije equipando el aparato de maniobras tridimensional) y guardaer ésto (dije para guardar el poder de los titanes)

Adam: bueno que vas a hacer, como tú dices hay una historia que seguir en este mundo y que va a pasar si llega al final? (Preguntó el padre de la humanidad)

Rex: Adam, siendo sincero, no lo sé, solo levelear y seguir con nuestras Vidas (dije pensando que pasaría en un futuro, la verdad no sé qué pasará cuando todo termine ¿Acaso también todo terminará como en Equestria? O No habrá nada emocionante y con magia después)

Kira: yo no pensaría eso ahora, llegarás tarde a la escuela (dijo el Dios de la muerte señalando el reloj)

Adam: como sabes que tiene escuela? (Preguntó al Shinigami)

Kira: tal vez sea un Shinigami pero aún conservo mí memoria de los horarios de las escuelas y más si es un chico que entra en la mañana (dijo señalandome)

Rex: o mierda, por qué no me avisaste Adam (dije alterado )

Adam: no me lo pediste :v (dijo para seguir comiendo su manzana)

Yo, en un segundo, salí de la Mazmorra para vestirme, peinarme, casar mis cosas y correr directo a la escuela, olvidándome completamente en desayunar, (imagínense a Yato de Noragami Aragoto) cuando llegué fue a tiempo récord antes de que toque la campana

En el camino varios estudiantes me miraban con miedo y otros con odio pero me importa una mierda, pero lo que no me percate, estaba tan concentrado en llegar temprano que no vi a Sunset en frente de mí y al final terminamos chocando

Rex: agh fíjate donde pasas la próxima ¿Quieres? (Dije con la cabeza adolorida)

Sunset: pero qué?!...(no termino al verme bien, en si era apuesto y pues ella al parecer si se dio cuenta, por lo que se sonrrojo)

Rex: con permiso (dije un poco molesto)

Sunset: Hey ten más respeto!! (Dijo molesta y los demás estaban un poco preocupados por Sunset sabiendo lo que hice) y para empezar quien eres para dirigirte a mí así como lo hacés (dijo arrogante)

Rex: me presento, Rex Yamatanorochi, el odiado y temido por aquí pregunta por mí después y ahora córrete tocino con patas (dije al mismo tiempo corriendo a Sunset de mí camino, siempre le decirle eso, luego me fui a mí clase de Historia)

Después de las clases y ya en la cafetería yo estaba sentado solo como siempre, bueno no tanto estos últimos días, pero el roba waifus cómo le dice Alberto pero yo le digo el pendejo que le voy a cortar la nuca a lo Shingeki no Kyojin se acercó a mí mesa con cara molesta

Flash: HEY, PEDAZO DE MIERDA, COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASI A MÍ NOVIA !! (dijo molesto)

Rex: No me digas que te hiciste novio de tu desayuno de la mañana (dije en tono burlón cosa que enojo a Flash y Sunset, también hizo reír a varios de la cafetería como a Applejack, Raibow y algunos más) además si solo vienés a quejarte de parte de tu novia ¿Por qué no está contigo ahora? Lo más seguro es que te esté utilizando amigo (dije siendo sincero, aunque lo aborrezco no puedo dejar que alguien más sea utilizado para sacar provecho)

Flash: COMO TE ATREVES A MENTIR DE SUNSET, ELLA ES UN ÁNGEL ENCARNADO (dijo demasiado enojado)

Rex: sabes que es un ángel? Por qué yo si y no son tan amables como aparentan (dije recordando como son el clan de las Diosas con los humanos en Nanatsu no Taizai) tranquilo la verdad te llegará pronto, solo espera a que la Luna llena número 30 vuelva a aparecer y te darás cuenta de lo que representa Sunset en verdad (dije mientras mis ojos cambiaron de su color habitualmente Azul a rojo brillante)

Está acción asustó un poco a Flash pues no es muy normal que digamos lo que acabe de hacer pero también lo confundió, de que estaba hablando, pero también lo enojo así que sin pensarlo el simplemente intento golpearme, Raibow y Applejack estaban apunto de detenerlo y empezar a Desfigurar su cara pero...

Rex: (deteniendo su golpe con un dedo) que estabas apunto de hacer (dije mientras lo veía aún con mis ojos rojos asustandolo un poco)

Flash: que más, hacer que pagues por lo que hiciste (dijo enfurecido pero por dentro algo le decía que o debía darle vaselina para el o pedir perdón besándole los pies)

Rex: pagar? Pero si tu no eres el cobrador de impuestos, el está en Panamá de vacaciones (dijo bromista pero aún viéndolo con ojos amenazantes y rojos tanto que se podía ver unas marcas como de un tomoe en el girando rápidamente)

Habilidad Adquirida por acción: Sharingan (ojo copiador)

Acción: al forzar a tus ojos al girar para utilizar mirada amenazante liberaste una evolución de tus ojos

Sharingan (lv1) poder antiguo perteneciente al clan Uchiha ojo capaz de copiar cualquier estilo de pelea y jutsu como hechizos

IQ necesario: 180

Tipo de magia necesaria: Chakra/Ki

Rex: ahora harás lo que diré, te disculparas con todos los que le hiciste la vida imposible, te separaras de Sunset y empieza a hacer ejercicio así más gente no te romperá la mierda que tienes de cara entendido (dije con mí Sharingan girando rápidamente y así ahora sí que se asustó)

Punto de vista Flash

No sé porqué pero el no es normal, siento que todo mí ser se queda completamente quieto que por más que quiera no me pueda mover, además de que me ve con esos Ojos

Definitivamente Él no es Humano es demasiado fuerte y su sola presencia representa respeto ante todo, es como si fuera un maldito Demonio

Cuando lo mire, vi algo aterrador, vi dos presencias aterradoras, una era como un chico de 18 a 20 de cabello rubio brillante, ojos azules con celeste y blanco, también no tiene ropa pero tiene una hoja cubriendo sus partes nobles y su sola presencia era como si un ser horripilantemente poderosa, y la otra era más aterradora, su apariencia parecía de un cadáver, su piel era pálida, sus ojos eran rojos y salían chorros de sangre en el, sus dientes eran filosos con sangre, su cabello era largo y carmesí, vestía con un traje elegante rojo y el moño de su corbata era de viceras de personas, sus manos tenían costuras en los dedos y sus uñas parecían más garras, pero lo que me aterró mas fue la figura que estaba atrás de Rex, era un maldito Dragón cristal mirándome fijamente

Creo que cometí el peor error de mí Vida y solo gracias a dios podré escapar de esto

Punto de vista Rex

Al parecer es verdad de que con estos ojos te ves amenazante Flash está más pálido que Sans, parece como que vió a un monstruo, se parece mucho a Zenitsu cuando está consciente

Rex: dije Entendido !! (Le grité haciéndolo reaccionar y me respondiera)

Flash: si-s-si se-señor (dijo meandose al momento e irse corriendo de la cafetería)

Rex: bueno mejor sigo comiendo (dije desactivando el Sharingan y siguiendo comiendo mientras escuchaba Touch off el opening de Yakusoko no Neverland hasta que llegaron Raibow, Applejack y Pinkie a la mesa

Rex: oh Hola chicas no las había visto (dije sonriendo, claro que no las vi pero sentí su Ki)

Raibow: (agarrándome del cuello con un brazo y despeinando mí cabello con el otro) Como está él chico más temido de la escuela, vimos como asustataste a Flash Senrry felicitaciones ahora eres 20% más genial (dijo con una sonrisa soltandome y mostrando el pulgar en signa de aprobación )

Applejack: no puedo mentir, eso fue espectacular hasta se orinó jajajaja (dijo recordando como se asustó Flash)

Pinkie: si si si si pero como hiciste que tus ojos se vuelvan rojos ? Fueron muy bonitos y brillantes (dijo imperativamente como siempre)

Rex:. Es secreto de familia (dije mientras seguía comiendo mí manzana)

Mientras hablamos sentí el Ki de Sunset vigilando

Punto de vista Sunset

Como es esto posible?! Primero Flash debía ponerlo en su lugar pero al final lo intimidó con la mirada, es más, parece que utilizo magia ya que esos ojos con tomoes los conozco, eran unos ojos mágicos muy poderosos, el legendario Sharingan por lo que debe de provenir de Equestria, ¿Ahora que hago ? ¿Como voy a actuar contra él? ¿Y si lo sedusco? Nadie logro resistirse a mis encantos y menos con el cuerpo que tengo

Pero qué?! Ooh con que tiene amigas eh? Ya sé si las separó no podría hacer nada y así hará lo que lo le diga

Si logró hacer que sea mí novio seré más temida y nadie se interpondrá en mí camino jajajaja

Además con el cuerpo que tiene tal vez la pasemos muy bien ambos jejejeje

Punto de vista Rex

Por qué siento que alguien está fantaseando conmigo en la cama ? Mejor sigo el consejo de Alberto y varios más, nunca dejes que te violen si no es una chica bien dotada, si es una chica normal me escapó con mí habilidad de Mazmorra instantánea

Nueva Opción en la tienda: Mazmorras: Torre Del Infierno

Una torre de 80 niveles cada una de una mazmorra distintas con distintos enemigos y misiones

Costó: 30000000000000000000000000$

Si justo para lo que ahorre por unos horribles meses ahora voy a levelear como loco

Rex: y bueno chicas, les quiero decir que me iré por un tiempo de la ciudad, por problemas familiares estaré fuera unos meses o tal vez un año no se depende de cómo resolvemos el problema (dije mintiendo obviamente pero gracias a Dios Applejack no se dio cuenta)

Las tres: QUÉ??!!! (Dijeron al unísono)

Rex: tranquilas volveré,no es como si me fuera a morir (dije burlón)

Raibow: oohh esto debe ser una broma, y yo que pensaba invitarte a un partido (dijo con pena)

Rex: cuando vuelva iré a los que juegues después quieres (dije sonriendo)

Applejack: pero yo quería que conocieras a la familia (dijo la granjera un poco decepcionada)

Rex: los conoceré cuando vuelva te lo prometo (dije haciendo una promesa de Corazón)

Pinkie: bueno, cuando vuelvas voy a hacer una fiesta para darte la bienvenida de nuevo (dijo alegre pero un poco triste)

Rex: volveré pero quiero que me prometan algo, que no importa que hayan echo seguirán juntas hasta que yo regrese, por favor (dije serio)

Raibow: claro que estaremos juntas no importa que (dijo con su típico tono desafiante)

Pinkie: voy a estar con ustedes no importa que (dijo con su imperativo tono Pinki)

Applejack: lo prometo y no importa que sea lo que pase estare allí para solucionarlo (dijo con acento vaquero)

Rex: eso espero (dije con sonrisa de prota mona bragas 3000 edición diamante cosa que sonrojó a las chicas)

Después de las clases yo me fui preparando para la torre del infierno, me compré reliquias mágicas que me regeneraba cada 5 segundos

Rex: Kira, Adam y Crystal, están listos? (Le pregunté a los tres)

Adam: empecemos (dijo mientras mordía su manzana)

Kira: quien dijo que no lo estaría (dijo mordiendo una manzana)

Crystal: yo siempre amó (dijo el dragón )

Rex: entonces terminemos con esta Mazmorra (dije mientras mordía una manzana) pero antes (dije saca el la Death Note) mejor hago ésto antes que me arrepienta (dije escribiendo)

Kira: quien es el desafortunado (dijo el Shinigami)

Rex: Alberto The Máster_233 de un mundo de yeguas, morirá a los 30 violado por todas las habitantes de Equestria (dije con cara psicópata) le pasa por no actualizar

Adam/Kira/Crystal: me apiadó del desafortunado (dijeron haciendo un "en el nombre del Padre" )

En el mundo de yeguas con Alberto

Alberto: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH (grito Alberto)

Mane Six: QUE PASO ?!!!(dijeron alteradas)

Alberto: Creo que moriré muy pronto y de una manera dolorosa (dijo asustado)

Volviendo al mundo de Jugador Experto en Canterlot Hight

Rex: bueno ¿Listos?(dije sacando la pistola de Alucard y la espada de Asta)

Adam: listo (dijo sacando unos guantes con metales en la parte de los nudillos)

Kira: listo (dijo sacando la Death Note y una pluma)

Crystal: listo (dijo mientras era cubierto por una armadura de cristal)

Rex: hoy partiremos al infierno y volveremos como hombres

Así los cuatro partimos al infierno...


End file.
